


Together by the Sea_Him

by I_Missy_Moo



Series: Together By The Sea [1]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Missy_Moo/pseuds/I_Missy_Moo
Summary: One day. One moment. Different perspectives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps my most favourite scene...it makes me smile. Every. Single. Time. One simply had to write about it.

He paused; he was content. His arms and back were protesting from the hours of manual labour this afternoon…but it was a welcome hurt as he stood on the shoreline. Today had been a good day’s work and he had enjoyed toiling alongside the villagers. Thank goodness the pilchards had finally arrived, everyone had worried the fish would bypass their coastline this year. It would have been a tough winter without them. Finally they had found their way to their Cornish cove.

He sighed; he was relaxed. His wife, now standing quietly beside him, had worked as hard, if not harder than he had collecting fish. He wasn’t even sure why he had felt the need to have her at the beach…surely it wasn’t right to have ‘a lady of the house’ working a fish catch, but race home to Nampara and collect her he had… pushing Darkie hard across the cliff top to reach her. When he thought about it, if he had wanted her at the cove, it would have been far more efficient to send word for her to meet him at the water’s edge. However if he was honest with himself, he enjoyed their time riding together. He liked the way she leant into him, the way she trusted him, the way she felt cocooned against his body. Their ride back to the shoreline had been the best part of his day.

He smiled; he was happy. He recalled how Demelza had laughed when she first tried to catch the slippery fish. It had taken her several attempts to get the hang of gathering the slithery catch. She frequently smiled and chatted to the women working on either side of her throughout the afternoon. He _had_ noticed how much she laughed… _not_ because he was regularly checking up on her… _but_ because he had simply been drawn to the music of her laughter. And her smile…The cove had been beautiful this afternoon, but on reflection his wife had been much more so.

It was the end of the day and the villagers were filing past him. Happy. Smiling. Laughing. Congratulating themselves on their catch. One by one they made a comment to him as they passed by. He had expected that. But what surprised him was the respectful ‘ma’am’ said to his wife by each man as they moved by her. She returned each acknowledgement with a soft, shy smile. These men were hard to impress, hard to win over…yet his wife seemed to have done so in one afternoon. She had also impressed the women folk as well. They were often standoffish to anyone who is not one of their own, but they had readily accepted the new ‘lady of Nampara’ who had worked diligently alongside them. Her easy nature and her gentle way had won them over just as easily as the men.

They would walk home as he had sent his horse home with Jud, along with a fine load of pilchards for their storeroom. He also knew that Demelza loved the walk along the cliff late in the afternoon and he wanted to please her. He reached for her hand; he enjoyed the feel of her soft hand in his and pulled her close. They passed the last of the village men on the small path overlooking the bay and all offered a smile and an evening greeting.

‘Everyone’s happy tonight.’ He murmured. Himself included he thought.

‘They like you.’ She said softly, proudly, with a smile in her voice.

‘Nonsense.’ He replied gruffly and a little embarrassed.

She went on to explain what she meant…and with each sincere word that she spoke, he became a little more awkward. He hated compliments at the best of times…but…oddly now he found he wanted to hear a favourable word…from her… about him! Somehow her opinion mattered to him. Really mattered. And yet…she danced around the answer he wanted. At this particular moment he didn’t care a flig if the men and women he was passing liked him or not. She… _she_ had not said _she_ liked him. That thought irked him. More than he thought it would.

‘Marry you.’ He said in an endeavour to stop her vague compliments.

She stopped abruptly and glanced at him.

‘No, not that.’ She scoffed.

He knew she thought he had settled for second best in marrying her. And he wasn’t really sure why he had. It had just seemed the right action at the time, and as every day passed, their life as husband and wife became a little more content. He genuinely liked his wife. Her humour, her conversation and her ability to roll up her sleeves and pitch in. He liked spending time with her. He was beginning to realise what a sound judgement he had made in marrying her. He was slowly coming to the understanding that he marrying a great lady would not have suited his lifestyle at all.

‘No. They don’t know what to make of that.’ She said, looking at him and adding cheekily, ‘But they like you just the same.’

He stopped. He turned and glanced at her. At times her beauty took his breath away. This moment was one of them. She was simply stunning in the fading sunlight. He had begun to realise that every time he actually stopped and looked at her intently, he found her just a little more beautiful than the previous time. This afternoon he found her captivating.

He couldn’t resist her. He put a hand on her hip, and drew her closer to him. He was drawn to her lips. He knew it wasn’t proper to show any public displays of affection…but… he simply could not help himself. He didn’t care what society thought or who saw them on top of the cliff…he just knew he had to taste her… then and there.

He slowly drew away from her. Looking into her eyes he found he needed his answer. Normally he hated any form of conversation that spoke of feelings or anything the like… but…at this moment… now…in the fading sunlight he found he had to ask her… yes…he _needed_ to know.

‘And you…do you like me?’ He asked as he took her hand gently and turned to face the sea. He did not want her to see how important her reply was to him. He did not know what his feelings for her were…but he knew that surely whatever he was feeling was written across his face for all to see. He held his breath as he waited for her answer…

‘I could learn to.’ She said softly.

He breathed once more. There was warmth in her reply and for now it was enough. And he smiled. He turned slightly towards her and responded…

‘And I you.’

He was content.


End file.
